User talk:Tomj8937
Hey mate, Yeah ill add the sons of lucifer, just add a comment with theo co-ords from the map at the bottom of my talk page, much easier and means i dont have to go searching for it :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 01:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I made that chapter symbol for the star lords, and I would be happy if you would like me to make a shoulder pad for the Sons of Lucifer. :) --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 01:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) age jokes? heaps of people on this site are 14-15... i am as well. My brain age is probably 8 though :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The 5th storyline Ever heard of Myst before? (games from 1997 and after) Where "The stranger" is finds a linking book which takes him into another dimension, such as Riven and etc, and he must save somebody and stuff in order to go back to where he came from and stuff... well i was watching Uru (the last myst game) on youtube when i saw that thoughout the entire game ruins of previous myst games were scattered around the landscape... which, for a Myst fan, was epic. This made me think about Kinda copying this idea, but making sure it isn't a replica. Myst was created by a very religious guy so there was no violence, just INSANLEY hard puzzles. I was thinking my version would have violence and wars. This "other dimension" is discovered by some guy (Hes a historian and/or archaologist in our world, probably in the year 2010), where he finds mysterious ruins that have seemed to be made by an unknown civilisation, he is about to report back to the institute hiring him when he triggers something in the ruins which send him spiralling into the other dimension. Like most heroic movies and etc he finds out that he himself holds the key to stop this paralell dimension from destuction... and in return the citizens of this dimension send him back to our dimension, but the relationship between us and them remains. Anyway thats about it. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 10:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) If your interested in Myst, (or if you wanna see a more vivid picture of the kinda image i want to capture) see the Myst game i grew up with here... the graphics (For 1997) are simply amazing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSp7vbSnV4s --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 10:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen the Chaos God that one of the new users made? If you have not here is the Link. Supahbadmarine 23:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Unless i was high on Zinc again (works like a miracle for my depression)... i dont recall saying that. Necrons, especially my tombworld, are so fucking arrogant and full of themselves that they couldn't stand allying with anything with a morsel of soul in them, even Dark Eldar. Sorry man... --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I am probably the most ravenous and psychotic necron fan on this site. Sure, necrons are mindless slaves of the c'tan, that the first mistake any race make before they encounter my tombworld. (I suggest you read it to find out why) ''--NecrusIV-([[User_Talk:NecrusIV|''Talk]]) 00:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) How did we miss it indeed. That's a really funny coincidence there. --Lither My talk 00:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I know its such that I have so many ideas i can't help starting on another one when im still working on a separate ones. Primarch11 16:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, is it okay if i copy your idea of the Knights of Luperical. I was thinking of making a 3rd founding chapter made from both the Ultramarines and surviving loyal Alpha legion marines. im thinking of calling them the Shadow of the Gamma Dragons, you know since gamma represents the 3rd letter and the dragon is a mythical reptile just like the hydra. let me know if its okay and i might ask for your help sometimes so i don't make this to NFC. The story will be different from yours Thanks. Primarch11 06:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you, ill let you know when im done so you can look at it. If you see anything wrong, then feel free to change it but let me know first okay. Primarch11 17:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Well i finished it what do you think Shadow of the Gamma Dragon Primarch11 23:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you add the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon as an ally to the Knights of Lupercal? I've already done that with my article. Primarch11 16:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) that was Jed Revenant man, he put his name on the category section of his articles, so i told him how to make them actual categories. Also did you finish adding the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon to the Knights of Lupercal ally list? Primarch11 19:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, is it okay if i add in the details? Primarch11 21:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Sure. I can't be bothered at the moment. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sup, anyway im planning on doing an article of a battle with the Gamma Dragon chapter and the Knights of Lupercal against a large force of Alpha Legion and Black Legion. If thats okay with you can you just make a list of say 9 to 10 knights of Lupercal characters then that would be great. Primarch11 02:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) okay Primarch11 15:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC) im not being pushy but im just wondering if you're almost done with the characters? Primarch11 05:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) well just think as much as you can and give me what you got. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Primarch11 17:46, January 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks ill start on the first part of the story with these guys and the ones i made up. Also happy new year! Primarch11 19:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) also im going to put in their chapter master too okay? Primarch11 20:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. also Im calling the battle Vengeance Crusade, because to the chapters, its about them having a chance of revenge against their traitor brothers. what do you think? Primarch11 21:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ok. Primarch11 21:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) could you think of a character that rides a wolf? Primarch11 22:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that works. my reason is because one of the pictures im going to use has a wolf lord riding a wolf. Primarch11 02:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC)